The ledgened of Gospel, the dragoness of cybertron
by moshigal156
Summary: Long, long, ago, before the war for cybertron, there was I, the mighty Gospel, the fearless dragoness of cybertron. (Rated T because I'm weird! Story is better then summary!)


**...I got board, so I wrote this to entertain myself. Before I begin, a 'fire tear' is the life force of a dragon, its a clear tear, with a spark of fire in it. When a dragon becomes sad enough, they cry, and when they do, they shed their fire tear, and when they do, they turn into a stone statue. This definition will come in handy a little later in this. I do not own transformers. I only own my OC Gospel. Plz review and enjoy!**

Long, long, ago, before the war for cybertron. There was I, Gospel, the mighty dragoness of cybertron. I was known through out the entire planet for many amazing feats, and great power. I flew high above the sky, roaring fearlessly at foolish mechs who dared challenge me.

Then one gray night it happened, war broke out on cybertron, before long, the planet died. When I cybertron died, I felt a break in my heart. Sadly, I flew back to my cave at the peak of Mt. Sprock, the tallest mountain on cybertron. I landed neatly on my nest of gold, gems, crystals, jewles, dimonds, and other treasures that had caught my violet and amber, speckaled, eyes, over the vorns I had been alive.

I glanced around my large, treasure filled, cave, sadly. I hung my head, I could feel my fire tear coming, I let it slide from my right eye. The tear slowly ran down my snout, and fell to the ground. As it fell, I closed my eyes, my once emerald, green, scales, turned rock, gray, and I stiffened. I had had turned into a still, stone, statue, of depression, and I would remain that way for many lone eons to come...

_**Many eons later...**_

**Optimus's P.O.V.**

I was caught in the middle of a horrible storm. My energon levels were low. If I didn't find shelter soon, I would offline for sure. I sighed, my only option was to try to seek shelter on Mt. Sprock. Any bot' who went up there, didn't come back. I shook myslef and started to climb upwards. It was a chance I'd take.

I finally arived at the top of the mountain, the storm seemed to have gotten worse, lightning cracked and thunder rumbeled as I entered a huge cave, unawear of what lay inside.

It was pitch black inside, but ar least I was dry. I turned on my headlights and nearly fell on my aft. The cave was filled with all kinds of treasure! Gold, silver, gems, crystals, jewles! You name it! It was there. I spotted many anchint aritfacts of cybertron, I had seen them in data pads i had read back in the iacon library, but how did all this get here?

As if to answer my qustion. I heard what sounded like a groan from deeper in the cave. I carefully went deeper into the cave, unsure of what lay ahead. I soon came to an even bigger part of the cave, and what was inside, nearly made mr off line from shock. There was even more valuble treasure in here, but what caught my atttention was the huge stone dragoness that sat in the center of the large cave, with her head lowered down in sadness. I aproached with great care and placed a servo on the stone snout and let an achint name escape my lips. "Gospel..."

I was truely amazed, back when I was orion pax, I had heard and read many stories about the great gospel. She was a mightly dragoness that once flew threw the skies of cybertron. She was known for many amazing feats of courage and stength. Even now the old stories still fasanated me, especially now. Gospel had dissapeared when cybertron went dark, no one had heard a peep from her semse cybertron went dark, and yet, here, she was, sitting right before me! As still and gray as a stone statue. "She must have shed her fire tear here." I looked down and saw chared remains of burned mechs. I knew now, that I was standing before the greatest creature to ever live on cybertron, and I was in her den.

Never in my life cycle had I expected to find myself infront of gospel. I ran my servo over her large snout and heard what sounded like a groan, it was all most as if gospel was telling me to leave her alone and leave her den. I took back my hand, a certain gleam caught my optic. I looked down and saw a tear that had a violet flame in it with amber specks. I picked it up, mesmerized my the flame inside the tear. As the tear touched my servo, Images flashed threw my head, all at once, I realized that I was holding the life force of gospel her self.

I stared down at the fire tear in shock, here I was, holding the one thing that could bring life back to the most powefil creature on cybertron! I slowly touched the tear with a didget. The tear poped and the flame was exposed. I flickered in my servo, it felt warm, I almost didn't want to return it to gospel, but I knew that I must.

I slowly placed the flame on gospel's snout, the flame absorbed into her and her eyes snapped open for the first time sense cybertron went dark. Her violet eyes with amber specks in them lock with my blue optics. The gray surrounding her cracked and shattered, revealing the emerald green dragoness of ledgened. She flaped her translusent wings and roared for the first time in eons.

After she finished streching, she turned to me and spoke in an ancint voice that had a hiss in it with a femal tune to it. "Optimusssssssssssss prime. You have freed me from eonsssssssssssss worth of ssssssssssssleep. I am eternaly in your dept." She dipped her scaled head. A cocked my head. "You owe me nothing, how do you know my name?" Gospel raised her head. "When you touched my fire tear, all your memoriessssssssssssss were put into me, and all my memoriessssssssssssssss were put into you, we are for ever linked in away that no one elsssssssssssssse could ever be linked. And further more, asssssssssssssssss the dragonessssssssssssss of primusssssssssss himsssssssself, I am honer bound by my lawsssssssssssssssss to sssssssstand by your side and help you in anyway possssssssssible."

I stood there stuned, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the great gospel was supposed to stay by my side? I thought it over and ran my hand over gospel's snout. "It would be an honer to fight with you." Gospel seemed to smile as she tapped my head the the pointed tip of her tail. "Then I herby deem you my rider, there will be no other, and I will be at your sssssssservice untill the day I die."

I let a rare warm smile spread on my fce as I climbed onto gospel's back, I could already tell that we would be through thick and thin together, and I was ready to face whatever was thrown at us.

**...A lot of you probably thought that was boring, but as I said before, I was boared. I do not own TFP. I only own Gospel. I apologise for all the spelling errors in this and that if optimus's pesonalitiy was off. I hope you enjoyed this, plz review and no flames plz! :)**


End file.
